


Family Expectations

by Robin Gills (Akiseo)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bisexuality, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Third Person, PTSD, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiseo/pseuds/Robin%20Gills
Summary: Grace has the best life but it's going to change soon. She's going to have to decide if she goes to college on the mainland, Hawaii, or maybe- join the Navy."What if I signed up for the Navy?"Silence would not have been in her top five guesses for how this conversation might go down. It makes her look up and everyone's just kind of staring at her, well- not Charlie he's still eating unconcerned. Danno's gripping Steve's bicep pretty tight though. She can see his knuckles have gone white.





	Family Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> I was only up to season 7 by the time I wrote this. Don't think there are really any spoilers. Warning not beta-ed.

Grace has the best life. She knows this because she lives in paradise, has decent grades, she's the best midfielder on her soccer team, has soccer scholarships rolling in from all three division two schools in Hawaii and quite a few on the mainland, and she accomplishes pretty much everything she sets out to do. She has a huge family she loves too. A brother, mother, step-dad, uncles and aunts of 5-0, and her Uncle Steve and Danno. She basically has two of everything which is kind of cool. Two houses to call home, two of every holiday, almost two sets of clothes. She loves her life. But as her last summer before senior year pass by she's also sad. She knows it's all going to change. It already has. She has to decide where she wants to go college soon. Hawaii, the mainland, or the third option she's been thinking about since Uncle Steve came home from Malaysia last year, the Navy.  

She hasn't told anyone yet about the third option. She knows everyone or mostly everyone won't like it. Her mom will cry, Danno will shout. She hasn't made up her mind yet but it's there in the back of her head. 

"Are you coming home right after soccer practice?" Danno asks rushed, as he always is, trying to coral Charlie's school things before the bus gets here. Danno's been nervous for Charlie to start middle school but not any more nervous than is his normal. 

"I think so," she says as she watches Danno open the pill drawer and start shaking out tablets of all sizes and colors and putting them in a glass. It makes her sad every time. 

"Good. Good, Steve's doing dinner tonight." He says as he caps the last and pushes the glass to the side. 

"Well in that case maybe not," she smiles, and she gets the laugh from Danno she was looking for. 

"Yeah, well we have numbers for take-out too." She smiles and goes back to her cereal. Danno hustles out shouting for Charlie to get down stairs now! She sees him almost collide with Steve on the way in. They exchange quite words, but Grace can hear Steve say, "Calm down."  She knows her dad rolls his eyes and she hears a much louder "This is calm." She averts her eyes as they make out for a quick second and then Danno's running up the stairs and Steve's limping into the kitchen. 

"Happy last, first day of high school," he smiles at her. 

Grace smiles, it's a good day then. "Thanks. It's kind of weird."

"Yeah, I bet," he says smiling until he grabs the glass of pills and grimaces. He dry swallows them which Grace can't understand how, there's like six pills in there. But he walks to the sink and fills it with water to finish them off like he does every day. He grabs coffee and sits next to her at the kitchen island.

"You're suppose to take those with food," she reminds him.

"Better watch out, you're starting to sound like your Dad," he says with a half-smile. Grace smiles. It's their usual morning routine.

"I think there's still some hard-boiled eggs in the fridge." She offers. 

"Maybe in a bit," Steve says. Maybe it's a half good day then Grace musses. But then Danno's back with Charlie whose looking tired and not at all happy that summer break is over. Danno's pouring cereal into a bowl for Charlie and then grabs milk and eggs out of the fridge. Milk placed next to Charlie and eggs next to Steve. Danno dives in now that they're all assembled, talking a mile a minute, about the schedule for the day and then week, which will likely change anyway. She puts her bowl in the sink and walks back-up stairs to put on her mascara before she has to catch her bus. It's the one piece of make-up Danno's allowed her to wear regularly. She tried to wear eye-liner last year, applying it at school but it became too much of a hassle to hide every day, so she stopped. 

She's left the bathroom door open and she can hear Danno talking about taking Charlies' picture for his first day of school and Rachel will want one. Grace finishes and is smoothing out her hair when she hears Charlie's bus. She grabs her own bag and heads downstairs to find her shoes. She can see Danno waving as the bus leaves with Steve leaning on his cane in the yard. The screen door is open, and she can hear them talking. 

"Same as last week? VA pick up, drop off for PT then afternoon at the office?"

"Yeah," Steve says.    
   
"Your night to cook."

"Yeah," Steve says again.

"Babe."

Steve sighs, "Yeah." She can see Danno lean into him, slide an arm around Steve's waist as Steve draws one over Danno's shoulder. They just stand there starring after the bus.

It makes her sad. As much as people complain that Danno and Uncle Steve bicker all the time. She knows it's one of the ways they show each other affection, because they're always smiling and laughing when they do. It's been awhile since Steve has been as vociferous and she knows it makes Danno sad. She misses it too. His last mission to Malaysia was the last, in more ways than one. Steve was different. Like the hole in his leg hand taken some of his zeal for life with it. 

She hadn't been told all the details, but she'd pieced together that Steve's unit had been captured, tortured, and most of them escaped during a 'routine' mission. It sounded like a normal secret rescue mission from what she had gathered. Steve had been shot though, which also seemed typical but after days in the jungle, running through parasite infected water and mud, infection had settled in before they'd been able to get to a hospital. He had some organ damage and a good chunk of his leg would never be the same. Danno had told her Steve would be fine. He'd be back up and doing extreme sports again in no time, but she wasn't sure she believed him this time. Going up and down the stairs was still taxing a year later and Steve had said he'd be able to run again eventually, it hadn't quite reached his eyes. Either he didn't believe it, or it wasn't true. She had googled some of the prescriptions she'd read in the drawer and she wish she hadn't. 

She finishes lacing up her shoes and sighs, prepared. She walks out and lets the door creak, so they know she's coming. They both turn and smile. Danno grins but she knows he's sad too.  

"My girl's last day of high school. How did this happen. I thought we had a deal you wouldn't grow up." He says in an accusatory fashion.  

"You said that when Mom told you I got my period." She says smiling.  

"Okay. Why? Why would you say that?" Danno says affronted and Steve and Grace laugh. It was the reaction she was going for.  

"I gotta get the bus Danno," she says.  

"No, I want a picture! Rachel said she needs it for graduation. First and last day of school or something." He holds out his phone and waves her back towards the porch. She sighs but smiles and goes stands on the porch. Danno takes it quickly and hugs her and kisses her on the temple, she stoops down a little, so he can. She's taller than him now. "Alright go." He says. Grace grabs a hug from Steve too and waves goodbye heading towards her stop down the street. A stop she's been taking for four years since Danno finally moved in with Steve.  

\--- 

They end up with pizza for dinner. Danno and Steve have to work late so Grace orders Charlie and her dinner with an extra medium pizza for when they get home. Charlie talks the whole night about his first day, new teachers, friends, subjects. He really got Dad's talkative gene. She falls asleep on the couch after making sure Charlie gets to bed on time. She always leaves the news on when Steve and Danno are out late. Usually their antics make the news, but it also tends to lull her to sleep too. She wakes when Danno pats her shoulder.  

"Sorry we missed dinner. How was first day of school?"  

"Fine." She says yawning. She assembles her papers and book in her lap, so she can stand. She hasn't really been studying, she didn't get that much homework already.  

"My daughter of few words," he says. "Just fine?" 

Steve turns off the TV, the news lady flicks out, and she can see dark drops on his shirt. "Is that blood?" She asks concerned but not really surprised.  

"Not his," Danno says huffing. "He's fine." 

"Hmm," she says, "Well goodnight. There's pizza in the fridge if you still want it." 

"Thanks babe," Danno says. She hears Danno as she walks up the stairs. "I thought you changed shirts?" 

"I did, guess this one had blood too." 

"You're killing me." 

\--- 

When she doesn't have soccer games on the weekends, Grace goes running in the morning. Steve use to join her and he always pushed her to go longer than she could, hence her awesomeness as midfielder, but it's been awhile. She always asks though. She doesn't know if it's motivating or aggravating for Steve, but he never shows if he's disappointed he can't join her. He always says maybe next week.  

When she comes back tired, sweaty, and thirsty Steve has 'protein' waiting for her and it makes her laugh. He's flipping pancakes too and she has the first two pancakes from the griddle and some scrambled eggs, not from the microwave, when Danno comes in looking tired.  

"You two," he grumbles looking for a coffee cup and Steve and Grace smile conspiratorially at each other. They're usually the only two up until eight or nine on the weekends if they don't have prior commitments. Steve plates him some pancakes and sets them down next to Grace. "You're wearing my shirt again," Steve says conversationally. Danno looks down at the NAVY shirt as he stirs his coffee. "Oh, the room was dark." 

"That's your excuse huh? You need new material buddy."  

"What do ya want! The room was dark!" Danno fires back, Jersey accent suddenly thick, and sitting down next to Grace and the pancakes. 

"It's eight in the morning! The suns been up for hours, it can't be dark in there." Steve says pouring more batter smiling. 

"Maybe if I knew where you put my clothes I wouldn't accidentally grab it." Danno goes off and Grace knows it's going to be a great day. 

\--- 

They're doing a rescheduled movie night and it was Charlie's turn to pick. It's some action movie that Grace isn't exactly into, light on plot and heavy on exploding things and special effects, so she occasionally is sending a few texts to her friends. Usually there's bickering over whether that fight move would work in real life, or you can't actually do that with a gun, or I can't confirm or deny that the military has used that tactic before. It's been a tough week though so everyone's kind of zoned out. Danno looks like he's about to fall asleep any minute and Steve passed out like twenty minutes ago. 

It's unexpected and it completely terrifies her. One minute they're all silently watching a movie for once, the next minute there's an explosion and gun fire on the TV that is exponentially louder than the last time and Steve is launching out of the sofa into a crouch. The coffee table is upended, popcorn going everywhere, and Steve's yelling "Get down!" He's dragging Danny down and hunkers behind the table. The firefight on TV is still loud and happening and Steve looks at her and she can see terror in her eyes motioning for her to get down or come to him she's not sure. She falls out of the chair and crawls over behind the table with him. Before she can tell him it's alright, he pulls her to him, protecting her. She feels his hand cover her head. "Stay down." Danny's already down there next to them. Has a hand on Steve's shoulder and Charlie finally has the sense to pause or turn off the movie.   

"It's fine, it's fine, it's the movie Steve. Steve." Danno keeps repeating, hand still on his shoulder one in his hair. 

"Dad," Grace whispers terrified, heart racing, looking up at Steve through her disheveled hair. Steve blinks and then keeps his eyes closed, his features turn stony and his mouth grim. He covers his face with one hand and sits up. He takes deep measured breaths and Danno's there, arm across his shoulders.  

"Sorry," Steve mumbles out, around his hand.  

"Nothing to be sorry about," Danno says. They all sit there for a while silent. Grace feels shell-shocked. She's never seen big, tall, unbreakable Steve look so scared before.  

Steve's breathing slows, and he sighs and then Danno's helping him stand. He grimaces as he does so, he must have pulled something cause his hand goes to his leg and puts all his weight on the uninjured one. Danno goes looking for the cane and Grace can't stand it. She hugs Steve, trying not to cry. He hugs her back and then Charlie is there too and Danno. It's maybe sappy but they stay there for a while and she hopes it makes Steve feel safe, she feels calmer anyway. At some undetermined point they all break away.  

"Sorry, I'm just- just going to go to bed," Steve says not really looking at anyone and starts to hobble out. Danno hands him the stick but Steve refuses it, Danno follows him out of the living room and she can hear them talking quietly has they ascend the stars.  

"We should have watched  _Bohemian Rhapsody_  like you wanted," Charlie says miserably.  

"Not your fault. We watch these kinds of movies all the time," Grace says trying to comfort her brother. No one feels great right now. She switches the TV to 'Nick at Night' and  _Friends_ is on, something at least with less high steaks drama. They both set about cleaning up the popcorn and spilled drinks. Charlie turns the table back over and she dumps the popcorn into the trash. Charlie fallows with empty glasses. They return to the room with paper towels to clean up the spilled water and soda. That done, they both sit on the couch that Danno and Steve vacated and watch at least a whole episode and a half before Danno comes back down. He doesn't look any better than when he had going up. Grace and Charlie stand though and hugs them both. "I love both of you," Danno says into her hair.  

"He's going to be fine," he tells them before Grace can ask and both of them nod. For the second time that night they're standing in a big group hug for a while.  

Charlie finally pulls away. "Do you wanna watch  _Friends_  with us for a while?" Grace is pretty sure he doesn't but Danno says yes. Probably the look on Charlies face makes him stay. The three of them settle on the couch and watch the rest of the episode and a few minutes of the next. It's a more Joey centric episode and Danno shakes his head "I've had it with this guy. I'm going to go to bed." 

"Okay," Charlie says satisfied. 

"Don’t stay up too late," he tells them and leans over to kiss them both on their foreheads and Charlie laughs trying to push him away. Before Danno gets too far Grace stands to follow after him.  

"Dad," she doesn't mean for her voice to crack but it does. Danno turns quickly and walks back to hug her again.  

"It's alright," he says. "He's alright."  

"I know," she says but she can't help it as the tears fall and he hugs her again.  

\--- 

When she said she got two of everything she usually means she has something or does something once with her Mom and Stan and then once with Danno and Steve. But sometimes it's once with Steve and once with Danno. This time it's the shooting range. Both tell her not to tell the other or her Mom, or best just never mention it to anyone. Steve took her the first time in sophomore year. He shows her how to stand and shoot, center mass. She got pretty good and Steve was proud. Danno took her two weeks later and she had to pretend to not know what she was doing at first and then she got really good. Danno was grimly pleased that she did so well but also proud. Steve took it one step further and showed her how to take one apart. That had been kind of cool. Made sure she knew how to reload a clip and empty the chamber. 

Today Danno takes her and they shoot a couple rounds and then get shave ice. Danno tries to pick her brain about where she wants to go to college. He tells her money isn't a problem, which is probably true, she's got four parents who are looking to contribute. He tells her not to worry about distance because he knows she was very excited about UoC. Grace did a recruiting visit three weeks ago, but they haven't submitted their offer yet, but they probably would, due date to sign letter of intent is in a few months and she has quite a few scholarship offers from universities now, a few division three and quite a few division two. She's lost track of all the college visits she's done, some with Mom, some with Danno. Grace knows Danno wouldn't be super excited about the distance but would deal with it if she were happy. She knows they'd find a lot of reasons to visit Los Angeles. Aunt Marie lives there after all and Danno says they'll want to see as many games as they can.  

He asks her about what she might want to major in, that might help narrow down schools and she just shrugs, nothings ever really called to her. If she didn't have soccer she's not sure she'd really want to go to college. She knows she should but for what?  

"Well college is like five or six years, now right?" he sighs, and his hands wave exasperated. "Spend the first year figuring out what interests you. You can take generals and obscure classes." Danny says looking around, squinting at the sun. She doesn't know why he never where's sun glasses, he's always squinting, probably some form of denial still. "Listen, I know it's a big decision but if you wanna talk it through with us you know you can, right?" Danno says looking at her so honestly. She nods and mumbles an "I know." 

They return home soon after and as she climbs the stairs to her room she hears Steve ask not so quietly, "How was the intelligence gathering?" 

Danno who is never quiet, "It wasn't an op. And you know Grace, she hardly says a word." 

"Is that cause-" 

"I let her talk!" 

\--- 

She's laying on her bed leafing through the directory of majors and classes at UoC trying to picture herself taking some of these classes. She got her UoC scholarship offer yesterday afternoon and she's leafing through all the materials they sent. Pretty soon Steve's yelling dinner and she can hear Charlie scamper past her door and onto the stairs. She rolls off her bed and leaves her phone. Danno's gotten really anal about cell phones at the table recently.  She's the last to the table, Steve and Danno are still laying food out and Charlie's vibrating in his chair next to her. Danno made his 'famous' spaghetti and meatballs for dinner to celebrate Grace getting the UoC offer. Charlie loves this dinner and she does too, it makes her think of Jersey a little.  

They start in on their food soon and like a typical dinner Danno and Charlie do most of the talking, how their days went, what tomorrow holds, complaints and grievances of the day. There's a blessed moment of silence while Danno and Charlie both take a moment to eat. She's twirling spaghetti with her fork, mostly full now, staring at her plate of food, when she just says it. "What if I signed up for the Navy?"  

Silence would not have been in her top five guesses for how this conversation might go down. It makes her look up and everyone's just kind of staring at her, well- not Charlie he's still eating unconcerned. Danno's gripping Steve's bicep pretty tight though. She can see his knuckles have gone white. 

"No." 

And then everyone's staring at Steve. Grace knows she doubles down when told no. "But-" 

"No." 

"Steve-" But he's getting up from the table, not as quickly as he might have a year ago, but he leaves. Right out the door to the backyard. Danno sighs watching Steve leave. He turns to her, "Why?" 

"Because- because I'm not particularly good at anything."  

"Grace," Danno smiles, he says her name while he huffs a laugh. He's calmer than she expected. 

"You have schools fighting over you to play soccer for them." 

"But I'm not going to do that the rest of my life," she says, because that she knows. She's not that good to be scouted for the NWSL and even though she could maybe try out for her mother's native country, the British national team, she's not going to pretend she'd be good enough for that either.  

"Probably not," Danno agrees, "But you'll never know unless you try. Besides that's why you go to college and find out what else you're good at. What else interests you. Experience new things." 

"You didn't go to college," She throws back. 

"No. Because I couldn't afford it and I always thought I'd be a cop." Danno says easily, unhurt. "But you can and on a half scholarship. That's amazingly hard to get, babe. And I'm very proud of you." 

Grace blinks and looks away, uncomfortable when Danno say's things like that. She looks back towards the backyard, Steve hasn't come back. "Steve had a scholarship and he didn't go." 

"Steve has a lot of history with the Navy. Family history," Danno says carefully.  

"Wouldn't you say I did too?" Grace asks a little affronted. Danno gives her a big grin, like she said exactly what he wanted her to say. "Of course, but it's different with Steve. Pressure." Grace sighs and leans back into her chair, staring back at her abandoned food. 

"Is there another reason?" Danno asks perceptively. It sucks having two detectives for parents sometimes.  

Grace stares at her food for a few breaths. It's a stupid reason to jump into signing up for the Navy but it's still a reason in the back of her head. "I wanted to go for Steve." 

"Oh babe," Danno sighs quietly. He gets up and sits next to her at the head of the table instead of across from her. Slings an arm around her shoulders. She hunches over, letting her hair fall into her peripheral vision.  

"Has Steve ever brought it up that he wanted you or Charlie to take up that particular mantel?" 

"No," she whispers.  

"Because he doesn't expect it. He doesn't want that for you." 

"Isn't that more reason to do so?"  

Danno sighs, "Your future of course is up to you and we can't actually stop you from joining the Navy. But you cannot do it because you think we want that. Do it for you. Not for Steve. Of course- I’m not endorsing this mind you." He pokes her in the shoulder and she can't help smiling a brief moment. "Same goes for being a cop or detective. We don't expect you to follow our footsteps. In fact, I want you to go and be something else. You don't need to be looking out for our legacies. That's not for you to worry about." 

Grace sighs, she feels a little lighter and she sniffles. She didn't realize she'd teared up a bit. Danno's right, she put that pressure on herself. Pressure that Steve might want someone to carry on his family’s commitment to the Navy. Danno sighs too and squeezes her shoulder. She turns, and he hugs her. It's little difficult with the angle of the chair and table but it's perfect. Danno pulls back. "Now, you better go reassure Steve before he takes an unsanctioned two-mile swim to clear his head." 

She huffs a laugh and gets up and walks through the kitchen to the backyard. She whips at her face. It takes a moment for her eyes to adjust once she's outside. She doesn't see him sitting in the chairs by the beach, or on the deck. Frowning she walks to the beach anyway. There she can see him sitting in the sand a few feet from the waves. She sits down next to him in the sand, legs drawn up, arms around her knees. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly through his nose. Grace watches him for a moment and then turns to look at the ocean. He shuffles, and he puts an arm around her shoulders.  

"Not that I don't think you couldn't do it, but I don't want that for you," he finally says. His voice a little horse.  

"I know," she says. "Or I do now. I wanted to do it for you." 

"You can't-" Grace cuts him off though. "Danno already talked me out of it." Steve blinks and then finally smiles. He laughs.  

"That was fast," he says.  

"He seemed to know what to say," she shrugs. 

This make Steve chuckle. "Well he should. He's been telling me for weeks he suspected you were thinking about joining. I don't know how he knew but I didn't believe him." 

"To be fair, I asked what if I wanted to join. I didn't say I'd committed to joining yet." Steve laughs a little more. "Details," he nods. They sit an stare out across the ocean. Little lights dot the part of the coast they can see.  

"Why did you sign up?" She asks finally.  

"Sense of duty at first. I grew up believing there was no greater honor than to fight for my country, my whole family had. Uphold America's freedom and ideals. Another part was to get my father's attention. I reenlisted later because the people I served with became my family. I couldn't leave them to get shot at without me," Steve says, he's clear eyed but she knows he's lost in thought. He takes a deep breath.  He turns to look at her. "Ever since you were first being recruited to play at the collegiate level, all I've been able to think about is how excited I was for you. How I wanted to sit in the stands of some big stadium and watch you play." He squeezes her shoulder.  

"I've wondered where I'd be if I took my scholarship instead of signing up for the Navy. Of course, I don't regret my life choices because they got me here and I wouldn't take that back but it's always going to be a part of my life that I wonder about." 

"If you think about it. At least from my perspective. Becoming a college athlete is going to be a bit like joining the Navy. You'll be with a group of girls that will become your family. You'll be working out and put through your paces in practice every day. You'll go to battle every time you suit up for a game. Nothing would make me prouder." He says. And dammit she's crying again. He squeezes her shoulder and kisses the top of her head.  

\--- 

She's exhausted. She can barely move her arm to make the phone call. She's laying on her dorm room bed freshly showered after her third practice of the day. Her roommate and teammate is in the shower now. They have a half hour before the team goes to the cafeteria to eat dinner together. She doesn't know how she's going to make it through the first two weeks of 'boot camp' as it's been called. She'd done all the summer work outs UoC sent her and Steve had been with her pushing her through it, finally back to as good a fitness as he ever would be. She's perhaps not as bad off as some of the other freshmen but it's still a hell of a day. 

She thought she'd be ready, but she just felt destroyed. She's lost track of how many miles she's run today alone. They had three practices a day and they ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner together. She'd been paired up with a freshman from Jersey of all places. There were four other freshmen down that hall on the team too. Thankfully school doesn't start for another two weeks because she can already tell it's going to be work to get through practice and a full day of classes.  

She finally manages to hit the call button and hits the speaker. It's the middle of the afternoon at home but Danno picks up quickly. "Monkey!" He yells excitedly then, "Steve!" He at least holds the phone away from him when he yells. "Grace is on the phone!" 

"How was your first day of practice?" He asks bringing the phone back. "Oh wait, Steve will want to hear." 

She can't help but smile, "I only have a few minutes, we're going to eat soon." 

"Okay that's fine." Danno says and then she hears Steve say, "Aloha Grace." 

"You're right," she says, as she yawns big. "This is probably like the Navy." 

Steve laughs. "Can you barely move?" 

"Affirmative," She says smiling.  

"At least they let you sleep," Steve laughs.  

"Well we run five miles at five am, so not exactly," Grace says and she hears laughter over the phone.  

"They finally put tickets up online for the first half of the season. We've bought tickets to every home game," Danno says proudly into the phone.  

"Danno!" Grace says aghast. "I told you, I probably won't be playing the first few games. I don't know if I'll even get on the field the first half of the year." 

"I don't care, we're going to be there. You never know when you could be subbed in! And what's with that attitude! Positive thinking!" Danno says and she can hear Steve say, "You're one to talk." 

They talk for another ten minutes about what exactly practice has entailed so far and the girls on the team, but she can hear her roommate getting out of the shower. "Listen, I gotta go." She says trying to wrap it up. "If we're late we have to run an extra mile in the morning for every minute we're late by." 

"Sounds like the military to me," Steve says.  

"Call us tomorrow if you can!" Danno yells. They hang up and Grace feels suddenly very homesick. It takes her a moment, but she pushes it down, she'll see them in two and half weeks, their first home game. Her roommate comes in drying her hair.  

"They better have something good tonight, Hawaii. I'm starving," Her roommate, Mia "Moose" says. Moose became Mia's nickname, she's not sure why. At the moment, Hawaii is Grace's nickname, a few seniors started calling her that and now it seems to be her name. She's actually not sure what everyone's real name is yet. Everyone seems to have a nickname, but she feels like she's been inducted in. They latched onto Hawaii and she's been peppered with questions since she got here about life on the island. She can only tell them the truth, that it was perfect.


End file.
